Studies will be continued of the molecular mechanism of estrogen action and the role of receptor proteins in the process. Principal objectives are to determine molecular basis of the estrogen-induced transformation of the receptor that accompanies its translocation to the nucleus and to isolate and determine the structure and composition of both the native (4S) and active (5S) forms of the receptor protein.